


Хвост и ноги: часть вторая

by REDBIRBy



Series: RK1700 Naga!AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Naga, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy
Summary: Для получения ученой степени доктора биологических наук, Коннору нужно написать сложную работу по одной из множества редких рас Миттэрфелла.Хорошо, что он замужем за одним из их представителей.[часть вторая из трех]
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: RK1700 Naga!AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042620
Kudos: 12





	Хвост и ноги: часть вторая

Быть сверху Рика, не просто сидеть или лежать на его хвосте, а именно седлать его, покорно лежащего, было особым удовольствием, ради которого Коннор был готов слагать стихи. Наверное именно поэтому, несмотря на всю серьезность ситуации, он с улыбкой попросил:

— Напомни мне еще разок, как это все работает?

Рик нахмурился, глядя недовольно, хотя возбуждение уже вскружило ему голову, расширив зрачки в две черные плошки, за которыми едва видно светлую радужку. Он прошипел тихо короткое ругательство, но не стал спорить. Хотя какое тут спорить, когда Коннор обеими руками ласкал его члены, методично водя ладонями от основания к головкам, размазывая природную смазку по всей длине.

— Два раза в год наги производят яйца, — стоило Коннору сжать головки посильнее, как голос Рика подскочил, а хвост метнулся высокой аркой над их головами, обвился о каменную колонну. Сжал ее с хрустом каменной крошки. — Сейчас я произвожу яйца. Ты, заменяя нагини, должен оплодотворить эти яйца.

— Хорошо, — Коннор кивнул и поднял члены в руках к животу, обнажая маленькое отверстие под ними. Это было не первое их соитие в таком раскладе, явно не последнее, но это был первый их раз во время сезона размножения. Он знал, что и куда должно входить, и как лучше приласкать Рика, чтобы сделать все максимально приятным для него… Но вот вторая часть программы все еще немного пугала, как бы сильно он ее не хотел.

— Да, туда, — Рик клацнул зубами и царапнул тупыми когтями его колени. Его массивная грудь взметнулась в громком вздохе. — Если все хорошо, то яйца останутся. Начнут расти.

Облизав губы, Коннор поерзал, потерся собственным членом о чешую хвоста. Начнут расти пока…

— А потом я передам их тебе, где хорошие продолжат расти, а плохие растворятся на питание.

— Как морской конек, — Коннор выдохнул и приподнялся, прижимая пальцы к губам Рика. Тот привычно хмыкнул недовольно на такое сравнение, даже если оно действительно правдиво описывало ситуацию размножения нагов и нагини. И привычно раскрыл рот на молчаливое требование, высовывая длинный и широкий язык. — Мой конек...

Проведя самыми подушечками по языку, Коннор улыбнулся. Обвел осторожно ряд острых зубов, и засунул за него сразу три пальца. Рот у Рика горячий и мокрый, язык то и дело напрягался под пальцами, толкался в ладонь. И Коннору было приятно это чувствовать, приятно смотреть, как муж жмурился в удовольствии, дышал громко носом. Как следует смочив пальцы слюной, он вынул их, и плавно опустился на прежнее место, сжимая коленями основание хвоста.

Снова отведя оба члена вверх, он прижал мокрые пальцы ко входу под ними. Отверстие маленькое, податливое, но Коннор все равно уделил много внимания простым ласкам. Обвел пальцами, потер, пока Рик не вздохнул судорожно. Ввел для пробы один палец, затем второй. Афродизиак в слюне Рика очень помогал, расслабляя, делает весь процесс глаже и приятнее. И несмотря на собственное возбуждение, Коннор не спешил. Двигая пальцы в узком влагалище, а иначе назвать эту часть тела он не мог, он ласкал члены Рика, с трудом обхватив оба одной ладонью. Медленно и настойчиво он ломал Рика, слушая как тот в ответ ломает хвостом искусственную колонну и стонет низко, хрипло, шипит ласковые фразы прыгая с одного языка на другой. Только когда из обоих членов брызнула прозрачная жидкость, заменяющая сперму, а сам Рик заскреб когтями по шкурам их постели, задыхаясь вокруг имени Коннора, Коннор позволил себе остановиться. Он словно горел изнутри, так сильно возбудил его оргазм Рика, почти дрожал, не зная, насколько его хватит после всего этого.

Поднявшись, он направил себя в Рика, сначала наблюдая, а затем и чувствуя как растягивается под тупой головкой вход, как принимает ее горячее влагалище, сжимает внутри. Даже одной головки достаточно для стона, и Коннор зажмурился сам, одернул себя от грани. Толкнулся, входя до самого конца под всхлип Рика. Давая Рику расслабиться, Коннор лег на него, упираясь локтями в постель, и обхватил губами левый сосок. Он облизал его, наслаждаясь твердостью, отпустил и схватил другой, распределяя свое внимание между ними. За сосками он поцеловал саму грудь, несколько раз, выигрывая у Рика зубастую улыбку. Чмокнул его в губы и начал двигаться.

Поначалу толчки всегда выходили медленными, нужно было приноровиться к позе и хвостатому любовнику немалых размеров, к ощущению трущихся о живот рельефных членов. Но опыт и желание вскоре давали ускориться, найти ровный ритм с которым Коннор втрахивался в Рика и целовал ласково его шею. И Рик отвечал ему стонами, когтями на лопатках, шорохом чешуи на камне. Привлекал к себе и подбрасывал хвост вверх, загибая его тут же спиралью за спиной Коннора, не решаясь снова обхватить им колонну. 

И если Рик горячий сам по себе, то внутри он просто раскаленный. И этот жар перетекал в Коннора, сводил сладким спазмом его живот. С оборванным стоном он легко укусил горло Рика, толкнулся сильнее. Рик выгнулся в ответ, зашипел низко, лаская слух родным языком — и Коннор узнал интонации «люблю», сочетание «близко», короткий щелчок «еще» в конце. Всегда счастливый угодить, он снова укусил, снова резко и грубо вошел в Рика. Отпустил даже не покрасневшую кожу и задыхаясь неловко прошипел в ответ, забыв о своем ужасном акценте: «моя любовь».

— Коннор! — Рик громко вскрикнул и Коннора едва не подбросило, когда он выгнулся, загребая хвостом по полу.

На живот брызнуло горячим, влагалище сладко сжало член, пульсируя — и Коннор отпустил себя, после всего терпения. Толкнулся в последний раз и кончил, чувствуя как проходит по телу волна удовольствия.

Тяжело дыша, он опустился на Рика как есть, потный и грязный, наслаждаясь сухостью чужой кожи и тяжелым бах-бах-бах сердца под самым ухом. Но в этот раз и сам Рик не спешил завернуть Коннора в кокон из хвоста. Обнял только крепко с низким урчащим звуком и закрыл глаза, дыша часто ртом.

Неизвестно, получилось ли у них что-либо с первого раза. Хорошо, что Коннор взял три дня выходных.

***

Слова на бумаге переплетены в рваное полотно оборванных мыслей. Их много, не все оформлены, как следует, но Коннор знал, что стоит за каждой поспешной записью. Он сам делал эти заметки, лежа на широком хвосте, выпрашивая у Рика все новые кусочки информации. «5-10» означало количество яиц в обычной кладке, список имен рядом — известные среди нагов их королевства смешанные семьи. Эльфы и наги. Люди и наги. Это точные факты, за которыми растекалась паутина возможных догадок и предположений. Эльфы доказали, что могут скрестить себя с чем угодно, а люди отстали от них лишь немногим. Будучи чем-то средним между человеком и эльфом, Коннор не хотел сомневаться, что у них все получится. Но и как ученый волшебник, не мог отрицать количество неизведанных факторов.

Даже после бурной недели в постели был шанс, что оплодотворения не произойдет. Какая-то генетическая несовместимость, или проблема со здоровьем, или тысяча других или. Те же нервы и переживания молодой семейной пары, с которыми они оба подступили к ситуации. Но обошлось, через две недели Коннор к своему удивлению заметил небольшую выпуклость внизу живота Рика, прямо на линии чешуи. Не имей он привычки так пристально разглядывать мужа, бесстыже любоваться им, Коннор вряд ли бы заметил изменения. А сам Рик, как оказалось, вообще ничего не заметил, и когда Коннор спросил у него — долго и недоуменно щупал себя, прежде чем неуверенно заявил, что, кажется, таки да.

Это было настолько мило, что Коннор моментально привлек его к себе и поцеловал.

Только после этого открытия появилось еще больше вопросов. Сколько ждать, прежде чем наступит «вторая фаза»? Какого размера должны быть яйца? Надо ли переводить Рика на специальную диету? И, самый пугающий — приживутся ли яйца внутри Коннора? Рик был уверен, что да. У него не было пояснения своей уверенности, он просто знал, как все наги, заставляя Коннора громко вздыхать. В остальном же, они оба плавали в нервном незнании и утешали друг друга, как могли. 

— Коннор? — Рик тихо позвал из-за спины и он обернулся, отвлекаясь от тяжелых мыслей. Поднял вопросительно брови.

Муж с самого утра был более молчаливым, чем обычно, и почти весь день провел в озере. Но обычно все эти вещи случались перед линькой, или когда что-то съеденное не очень сочеталось с Риком, или когда он думал над своим текстом (и Коннор чертовски гордился, что его муж был писателем), так что Коннор не сильно переживал. Дал ему немного пространства, проверяя периодически, но по-большей части занимаясь своими делами. А именно, страдая над вопросами своей семьи и научной работой.

— Мне кажется, что пора, — положив ладонь на выпуклость, за последний месяц выросшую до размера двух кулаков, Рик поморщился и обвил Коннора хвостом под грудь, легко поднимая из стула.

— Что, вот так?! — Вскрикнув от неожиданности, Коннор ухватился за гладкую чешую, в очередной раз удивляясь силе и контролю Рика. Он был немалым индивидом, но Рик перенес его в постель так же легко, как мама-кошка — свое дитя.

— Вот так, — Рик выдохнул, отпуская Коннора, и с шорохом забрался к нему, буксуя немного на раскиданных мехах. — Тяжело внутри, очень. И хочется.

Он обнажил зубы, моргая быстро, подбирая с явным трудом слова.

— Очень хочется тебя. И думать сложно.

Охнув, Коннор кивнул и поспешил содрать с себя мягкую домашнюю рубашку. Отбросил ее в сторону и протянул руки к Рику, без лишних слов принимая объяснение. Тот застонал и едва ли не рухнул сверху, обнимая, касаясь кожей к коже, и уронил на спину, прижимая собой сверху. Поцеловал смазано, прикусывая губы клыками, и поспешил их зализать, заходя в своем рвении на щеку и даже висок.

— Все хорошо, — Коннор выдохнул и ласково сжал его волосы, погладил шею и плечи. — Что мне надо делать?

— Расслабиться. Не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно.

Сказав это с неимоверной серьезностью, Рик отпустил его и поднялся, избавляясь с лихорадочным рвением от штанов и белья Коннора. Быстро и методично, царапая тупыми когтями кожу. Несмотря на спешку и некоторый страх (в него сейчас собирались отложить яйца!), Коннор почувствовал возбуждение. Возможно от знакомой сцены, возможно от незнакомого безумия в глазах Рика. Так или иначе, но когда муж развел его бедра в стороны, опуская между ними голову, член Коннора уже стоял, а под ним ощущалась горячая влага смазки.

Вдохнув глубоко, Рик низко прошипел комплимент его запаху и бережно лизнул вульву, переходя с нее на член. Не остановившись на этом, подстегнутый стоном Коннора, он бережно облизал половые губы, оставляя за каждым касанием языка тепло и возбужденное покалывание. Уделил внимание и члену, поцеловал головку, обвил языком ствол, довольно постукивая все время кончиком хвоста у головы Коннора. И, чтобы сдерживать себя было не так трудно, Коннор ухватился за него, втянул в рот, смачивая чешую своей слюной. Подмигнул удивленному взгляду Рика.

Покачав головой, Рик снова вернулся к своему занятию, пробуя кончиком языка вход во влагалище Коннора, проникая внутрь и проталкивая язык глубже. И глубже. И еще глубже. Так глубоко, что Коннор непроизвольно хныкнул, чувствуя как язык толкнулся в шейку матки, оставляя там пьяняще-огненный след. Найдя свою цель, Рик застонал, и начал упорно вылизывать Коннора, буквально трахать его своим языком с влажными пошлыми звуками, пока Коннор дергался в крепких руках, выронив кончик хвоста изо рта.

— Ох черт, Рик! Черт! Я же сейчас!..

Договорить он не успел, оргазм догнал его с силой брошенного в спину огненного шара, точно как один окутывая все тело целиком. Кажется, он даже закричал, выгибаясь и дрожа всем телом. А когда расслабился вновь, внутри все еще сладко пульсировало, словно Рик продолжал сводить его с ума своим языком, воздуха чертовски не хватало, а в глазах все плыло от неожиданных слез.

После самого быстрого оргазма в своей жизни, Коннор не сразу понял, что Рик поднялся и навис над ним, покачивая выпущенными членами в воздухе. Но когда он все же понял — кивнул, давая послушно ждущему Рику свое разрешение.

В этот раз обе острых головки толкнулись в половые губы. Помня о разнице в размерах, Рик начал выходить в него с осторожностью их первого раза вместе. Медленно, сдерживая себя, даже если Коннор видел как он периодически вздрагивает, а его дыхание сбивается с ритма. И будь у Коннора чуть больше сил, он бы наверняка сказал Рику не волноваться так сильно: слюна внутри и оргазм делали свое дело, и все что чувствовалось было приятным удовольствием и наполненностью.

Дойдя примерно до середины, Рик остановился к огромному недовольству Коннора. Но возразить он не успел, Рик тут же лег на него, обнял одной под лопатки, а второй — схватил оба запястья и вжал в постель над головой, практически обездвиживая. Коннор всхлипнул, от неизвестно откуда взявшейся второй волны возбуждения, и пошире раздвинул бедра. Словно в награду, Рик поцеловал его и начал все так же медленно входить дальше, покачиваясь туда-обратно, раскрывая Коннора шире и глубже. Постепенно, понемногу, проникновение превратилось в размашистые толчки, от которых стонали они оба, вылизывая друг другу рты в бездумном поцелуе. Но продолжалось это недолго — стоило Коннору снова почувствовать знакомое онемение в бедрах, как Рик остановился как вкопанный, дыша быстро, сбито, разметая хвостом постель.

— Рик? — Коннор тревожно спросил, и тот глянул на него, обнажил острые зубы. Толкнулся обратно на всю длину обоих членов внутрь. А затем толкнулся еще, заставляя задрать бедра и тут Коннор почувствовал, к чему он стремился: головка, а может обе головки уперлись в конец влагалища, надавили на спрятанное там крошечное отверстие. Момент и внутри прострельнуло болью смешанной с удовольствием, и Коннор вскрикнул, сжимая от неожиданности бока Рика ногами.

— Прос-с-с-сти, — Рик прошептал с тяжелым почти-шипением и поцеловал его губы. Содрогнулся, закручивая хвост вокруг них, и Коннор почувствовал, как что-то надавило на вход влагалища, раскрывая его еще сильнее. Проскользнуло внутрь, ощутимо продвигаясь глубже, пока не миновало невидимый барьер чего-то — и не опустилось в низ живота небольшой теплой тяжестью.

В матку, Коннор осознал и зажмурился со стоном, чувствуя как второе яйцо начало двигаться вслед за первым. Рик вздохнул громко над ним, прижался сухим лбом к щеке, дыша тяжело. Вздрогнул, и второе яйцо опустилось внутри. К третьему Коннор наконец-то разобрался в ощущениях, и спавшее было возбуждение начало стремительно расти обратно. Происходившее было так же странно, как и приятно, и медленное продвижение яиц было почти так же приятно, как ощущение растущего веса внутри. Рик снова застонал, содрогнулся — теперь яйца выходили из него быстрее, — и Коннор чмокнул его за ухом, мысленно считая.

Четыре. Пять. Шесть. Пальцы на ногах невольно поджались от мысли о том, что Рик сейчас буквально наполняет его детьми. Их детьми. Доверху, и еще немножко сверху. Семь — и Коннор всхлипнул, выгнулся навстречу ощущению нового веса, ткнулся членом в живот Рика, ища дополнительной стимуляции. Но тот только зашипел низко, прижимая крепче к себе, и восьмое начало опускаться внутрь. Еще немного, и оно тоже заняло свое место. 

Какое-то время ничего не происходило, а затем Рик приподнялся, глядя Коннору в глаза, и задвигался снова. Сильно, резко, толкаясь в него, так, что перед глазами заплясали звезды и Коннор застонал, наконец-то получая желанный оргазм. Он словно на миг отрубился, потерял связь с реальностью, погружаясь в ощущение блаженства. И тут же пришел в себя, чувствуя губы Рика на своих, и пульсацию членов внутри.

К сожалению Коннора, поцелуй продлился недолго, и Рик, лизнув его щеку, тихо спросил:

— Как ты?

— И-идеально, — споткнувшись о собственный язык ответил Коннор, и застонал, ощущая как Рик вышел из него одним плавным движением.

— Это хорошо, — сказав это, Рик исчез из поля зрения, шурша хвостом. Оставшись без горячего тяжелого (и такого приятного) веса сверху, Коннор вспомнил о другом горячем и тяжелом, и приподнялся на локтях, одновременно с тем, как когти Рика коснулись растраханной киски.

То, что выглядело как два кулака на Рике, на Конноре походило не меньше чем на третий месяц беременности. И пока Рик осматривал его, Коннор рассматривал свой новоявленный животик и пытался не рассмеяться: у них получилось! И если все будет хорошо и дальше — Коннор не скоро снова увидит свою талию такой маленькой. Улыбнувшись от абсурдной мысли, он напряг живот, четче обрисовывая ценный груз внутри себя. Коснулся его, проверяя неожиданно упругий холмик.

— Тебе нравится, — со смешком сказал Рик — Коннор даже не заметил, когда тот закончил свой осмотр — и положил свою ладонь рядом.

— Чему тут не нравится? Мы сделали это, — Коннор сел, подмечая, как сместилась тяжесть яиц внутри, и положил вторую руку поверх пальцев Рика.

— Мы сделали, — Рик выдохнул и наклонился, ласково целуя Коннора.

Теперь осталось только ждать.


End file.
